The present invention relates to printer stands, and more particularly to a stand for supporting any one of a number of printers each having support legs separated from one another by lateral and longitudinal distances which depend upon the particular printer to be supported.
Various types of printers are made and sold by the computer industry. These printers typically include a plurality of legs for supporting the printer atop a printer stand. Generally, the lateral and longitudinal spacing between the legs varies from manufacturer to manufacturer, thereby requiring stands to be custom-made for the particular type of printer.
Moreover, the support legs of some printers include feet while other types of printers include support legs in the form of threaded bolts which are intended to be secured to matching holes in the printer stand.
There is a need for a printer stand which will accommodate most, if not all of the printer types currently on the market. The printer stand should accommodate not only the variation in spacing between the legs of the printer, but should also be capable of accommodating the various types of leg supports including those with feet or those in the form of threaded bolts.